


Truth Unveiled

by pushingcrazies



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/pseuds/pushingcrazies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, the title is misleading, but I couldn't think of a better one. Eiri lets out all his emotions after The Incident in the form of poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Unveiled

Innocence ripped away in a moment

Blood trickling

Pain searing

I just want it all to end.

Fetal position

Take me away

My soul and body

Mistaken

I mistook you for God

Devil

Don't you touch me

Defile me

Sweet saviour disappears in a fleeting instant

We could have been

Should have been

Lovers

Why do you end it like this?

Tremble

Shake

Shiver

Whimper

A shot of a gun

It's over and done

You can't get at me anymore

Peace.


End file.
